The consequences of our love is Pain
by animefreakpunk
Summary: Akio and Akira the children of Ulquiorra arrive to the world of the living in search for Grimmjow's help.
1. Chapter 1

**The consequences of our love is pain**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything just this story. Thank you

**Chapter 1: To the world of the living**

*Somewhere in Las Nochas*

They were running from **HIM** that man that made their life a living nightmare. He had to keep them safe hide them so that they won't be hurt he will do it all if it meant that his two little darlings will be safe and out of reach from that man known as Aizen

"Hurry you have to get out of here ". Said a pale man with raven hair and markings on his eyes that looked as if he weeps

"But mommy what about you, aren't you coming with us?" asked a girl with the same pale skin and raven hair she was wearing an arrancar uniform long sleeves and long pants she had the same emerald eyes as her mother and the same makings as well

They kept running until they made it to the end of the long corridor hallway, there they stopped the mother knelled down to her two beautiful darlings her son a boy with bright blue long ocean hair and tan skin looked at his mother with worried eyes and said

"Mother, please come with us you can't be alone with him who knows what he can do to you?"Said the Boy

The mother known as Ulquiorra espadas #4 looked at him and sighs

"Don't look at me your worried eyes my darling I know that danger of what I am doing, but if it means you are safe then I am happy enough".

As the boy known as Akio tried to be strong he hugged his mother as a final good bye. Though he was strong the girl named Akira couldn't keep the emotions in she let he tears fall to her face, her mother put his hand to her cheek and dried her tears. The mother kissed both of their foreheads and told them to go to the world of the living to find a man named Grimmjow for him being the father he will protect them from danger.

With that said Ulquiorra opened the garganta for them to go to the world of the living. As he watches them leave he only hoped that Grimmjow would keep his darlings safe even if he does find out for the first time that he is a father he just hope that things go well.

As he was still in his train of thoughts a hand from behind the shadows came and grabbed a fist full of his hair as he winced at the pain he managed to turn to see the person's hand , his eyes widen as he saw who it was **HIM**! He was smiling that evil smile of his Ulquiorra knew that trouble and pain was coming for him when the man smiles like that.

"So they managed to get away, huh my little pet?" said that man named Aizen

"Please just leave them alone they have nothing to do with this" replied Ulquiorra who was still in pain by the hard pull of his hair

"Oh I'll leave them alone but you know full well that it is you who will have to be punished my dear Pet." Aizen sinister smile only grew wider as he saw the fear in his loyal servant's eyes

Ulquiorra fully knowing what the man was saying lowered his eyes in saddest to avoid his master's eyes as he was dragged to his Lord's chamber to be "Punished" knowing full well of what little use it is if he tries to fight it against his own will. He left Aizen to pleasure himself with his body whichever way he so pleased.

End of chapter 1

Thank you for reading please review let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Consequences of our love is pain**

**Chapter 2**

Human World

The garganta as Akio and Akira appeared, they have arrived at the world of the living.

"Akira we should hide our appearance in case of any trouble ". Akio said to his sister

They disguised their clothing to look more human as well as their appearances, Akio wore black baggy boy shorts with a stud belt as for his shirt he had a casual black t-shirts with the words that said "I'm dangerous keep away" and a black boots.

As for Akira she was wearing a little black dress with studded black boots.

"Come on brother we must find him so he can help us". Said Akira

Her brother nodded using their powers they flew to where the man named Grimmjow was.

*Meanwhile*

"Ulquiorra you must eat something to keep your health up "said the ex shinigami

After he delivered his "punishment on Ulquiorra he took the fourth espada to eat something. As Aizen was eating his food prepared for him Ulquiorra on the other hand had not touched his food.

"I said** EAT,** I don't want you getting weak you must keep your health in order to bare me an heir "said Aizen now getting inpatient

Ulquiorra suddenly scared of the man's sudden change in tone did as he was told without resistance

Aizen pleased that his trusted espada obeyed went back to eating as well.

*Back to the Human World*

Akira and Akio were still on the search when suddenly Akira stopped

"What's wrong brother did you find him?"Asked his sister

Akio nodded

"Follow me "said the brother

They continued flying when they finally stopped in front of a house

"He's here in that window up there sister".

And sure enough there was a couple of teens talking; they all had strange pressure especially the one with bright blue hair

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The consequences for our love is pain **

**Chapter 3**

As they stared in the window for a couple a minutes they finally decided to go in. once they were in the room the shinigami all looked ready to fighting having an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen .

"Who are you two? "Asked a boy with ice white hair

Akio looked at him but didn't answer he only looked at the blue haired person in front to him

"Hey kid didn't you hear the captain, who are y-

"Which one of you is called Grimmjow?"Asked Akira suddenly

The blue haired man spook up

"That's me who's asking?"

Kiyoshi looked at him for a minute then said

"My name is Akio and this is my sister Akira and we are yours".

Grimmjow stood for a minute then said

"Mine what?"

"Kids"

Grimmjow flabbergasted at what Kiyoshi just said so is everyone else

"You have kids Grimmjow?" asked the orange haired Shinigami

"Wha-No I don't I don't know what these brats are talking about "yelled Grimmjow

Akira looked quite sad at what he said then in her shy little voice she said to him

"But mommy said that you'll look after us while he's not here "

"And who the hell is your mommy huh I want to know the **bitch** that had the balls to lie about me being a father of two "said grimmjow

Akio then got mad and said

"How** DARE **you call out mother a bitch you don't know anything mother had to go through when you left him"

While this was going on the shinigami were looking in the background observing what was going on

"Ok then who is your mother huh I don't remember sleeping with any bitch to give her kids so she must be a whor-". Grimmjow never got a chance to finish that sentence as Akira was about to hit him when Akira got to him first.

She slapped Grimmjow as hard as she could and on his cheek there was a bright burning mark of her work

"How DARE you how DARE you call our mother a bitch and a word truly not meant for him, our mother is a calm, kind and caring person who was willing to give himself up so that we can escape from the cruel clutches of a horrid man named Sosuke Aizen I do not know what mother saw in you but it's not my place to judge but let me tell you something _father, _ if you ever insult my mother like that again you will rule this day."

Akio was shocked he never seen his sister like this before and even though he was happy that she told Grimmjow off he was still worried about her.

Grimmjow was about to tell her off when he realized what she just said Aizen?

Ichigo noticed to and said

"How do you know about Aizen and how is he connected to your mother?"

Akio looked at him and signed

"Akira I think it's about time to show them what mother had to say?"

Akira nodded her head and pulled out a necklace with a huge crystal blue jewel in the middle, the jewel glowed and it showed a face Grimmjow has not seen in a long time ….

It showed his pale lover Ulquiorra.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The consequences of our love is pain**

**Chapter 4:**

As the jewel showed the reflection of his lover Grimmjow couldn't help but notice Ulquiorra's appearance, he looked different form the last time he saw him. He now had long black raven hair his eyes still looked as green and deep as always and he still has his sickly but beautiful pale skin. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel as though he was in love all over again; he was interrupted when Ulquiorra started speaking.

"Grimmjow if you are watching this it means that you have meet Akira and Akio and if you are still in denial then yes; they are yours. I don't have much time as I am making this video so please just listen , I want you to take good care of my darlings for me I could not have let them stay it was far too dangerous especially with Aizen looking for them. I understand if you don't do this out of love but please just make sure their safe I couldn't bare the pain if they were to get hurt in anyway and don't worry they are trained to use their powers and they know how to control them but anyways thank you and Grimmjow….I love you."

The jewel went back to normal and stopped glowing after seeing that video Grimmjow feels guilty for insulting the mother of his children and he was touched and glad to know that Ulquiorra still loved him.

"Now do you get it u are going to protect us and when it's time to fight you will help us get our mother back form that man. "Said Akio glaring at Grimmjow

"So you really are my kids huh I can see it now you both have a resemblance of Ulquiorra and me sorry I insulted you earlier". Said Grimmjow

Ichigo who was just standing there decided to speak

"So why don't you properly introduce yourselves this time huh?"

Akio decided to go first

"My name is Akio Jeagerjaques-Schiffer and I am the older brother I am 7 years old I love my mother and my little sister very much and if anybody tries to hurt him their gonna get their butt kicked . I hate Aizen my sword name is daitanfuteki-honoo (fearless flame)."

Grimmjow seemed amused that Akio has the same personality as him "he really is my son" thought Grimmjow

"What about you little girl asked Rukia who also decided to speak

Akira looked nervous but introduced herself anyways

"M-my name is Ak-Akira Jeagerjaques –Schiffer and I am 6 years old I like mo-mommy very much and big br-brother Akio my favorite food is any-anything chocolate a-and my s-swords name is akebono-yokubou (dawn desire)".

Grimmjow could tell that she has Ulquiorra personality she even looks like him it suits her really well. He felt something tug him he looks at Akira

"Daddy can you and I play sometimes I want to get you know you better"

Grimmjow looked touched at the little girl that slapped him earlier for insulting Ulquiorra called him daddy. Grimmjow kneel down to her size and side

"How about I take you out tomorrow and we can hang out all day if you like."

Akira smiled at him and nods her head

Grimmjow smiled to while Akio was not looking happy he obviously still his not warmed up to Grimmjow.

Yup, it going to be a while before this calm down and make sense then Grimmjow can start asking question until then he'll let them be they need rest.

TBC….


End file.
